Да, господин!
by Solie
Summary: Перевод. Автор: seaslugofdoom POV Соби во время битвы.


**Название: Да, господин!**  
**Автор: **seaslugofdoom  
**Ресурс:** www fanfiction net/s/3271677/1/YesMaster  
**Перевод:** Solie  
**Бета:** Ostwind  
**Фэндом:** Loveless  
**Жанр:** General/Romance  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
**Об авторских правах и обязанностях:** Все персонажи принадлежат Кога Юн.

Мы стоим на самой вершине холма. Солнце клонится к закату. Под нами расстилается город, как на ладони… Здания в этом районе какие-то уж слишком высокие. Ничего похожего на дом. Дом, откуда меня забрал Сенсей. А здесь, здесь хорошо. На такой высоте чувство свободы переполняет, окрыляет, но… Оно не нужно мне. Я не хочу свободы. Мне нужен хозяин. Господин. Тот, кому я буду принадлежать всецело и безраздельно. Принадлежать… кому-то…  
- А тут неплохо.  
Его ушки настороженно дернулись, уловив какой-то шум. В последовавшей тишине я терпеливо ожидал дальнейшей реакции Рицки. Он такой маленький, хрупкий. Казалось бы, между нами должна лежать целая пропасть. Но… взгляд его фиолетовых глаз отражал далеко не детское восприятие мира. За свою короткую жизнь он испытал и пережил не меньше меня.  
- Уходи! Ты мне не нужен!  
- Почему?  
Конечно же, его это беспокоит. Я нужен ему, так же, как и он мне. Просто он еще не осознал этого.  
- Соби… Я... не верю тебе!  
- Почему? Ты – единственное, что у меня есть.  
И это так. Когда-то у меня был Любимый. Моя любовь. Моя жизнь. Мой господин. Но он покинул меня. И теперь у меня новый хозяин. Рицка опустил взгляд.  
- Ты больше не обманешь меня! Ты что-то знаешь, но не говоришь мне.  
И опять он спрашивает об этом. Меня разрывает на части. Я хочу рассказать ему все, но не смею. Сеймей… Любимый… запретил мне. Но теперь мой хозяин Рицка. И я люблю его. Даже если его истинное имя Нелюбимый. Я люблю его.  
- Мне рассказать… сейчас?  
Он словно пронзает меня взглядом.  
- Да. Сейчас!  
Я тянусь к прядке его волос. Он не возражает.  
- Почему? Почему ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопросы? Ты никогда ничего не рассказываешь о себе!  
Я просто хочу знать о тебе все. Да и зачем тебе, моему хозяину, знать о моих чаяниях и надеждах. Ведь я - твой раб. Сенсей, мой первый господин, никогда не пытался понять меня. Единственное время, когда он говорил со мной, были наши «уроки». И Сеймей тоже никогда не пытался узнать меня.  
- Я твой Рицка. Каждой частичкой моего тела.  
Я обнимаю его. Сеймей никогда не позволял такого. Это одна из причин, по которой я люблю Рицку. Он не боится, что я могу быть источником инфекции. Мне разрешено прикасаться к Рицке. И за это я готов делать, что угодно.  
- Хорошо. Я расскажу.  
Внезапно, я ощущаю присутствие врага.  
- Но не здесь. Идем.  
Я хватаю его за руку, наслаждаясь каждым мигом, мы спускаемся.  
- Враг близко. Что ты предпримешь?  
Разумеется, выбор за ним. Это его обязанность. Моя – повиноваться. Я выполню любой его приказ, даже если он будет стоить мне жизни. Малыш выглядит смущенным.  
- «Семь Лун»?  
Времени нет. Конечно же Рицка захочет сражаться. А если и нет, потом он всегда сможет наказать меня. Я активирую барьер и сообщаю ему об этом. Но он не слышит меня, погруженный в раздумья.  
- Они из «Семи Лун»? Те, кто убил Сеймея?  
- Да. Хочешь, чтобы я убил их, Рицка?  
Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.  
- Попались!  
Они появляются из-за деревьев. Двое. Взрослые. Загорелый мужчина с волосами непонятного цвета и девушка с бледной кожей и темными, почти черными, волосами. В кои-то веки взрослые, а не эти наивные ушастые детишки.  
- Вызываю на бой! - кричит мужчина.  
Кажется, Рицке хочется побольше узнать о «Семи Лунах».  
- Принимаю.  
Рицка все еще где-то витает. Может он и впрямь не хочет драться? Мое сердце замирает на миг. А он наконец-то произносит:  
- Я…здесь.  
Мужчина достает конверт.  
- Здесь то, что ты хочешь узнать, Рицка. Выиграешь, и он твой.  
Наверное, там что-то, чтобы заманить Рицку в «Семь Лун». Но, кажется, он хочет заполучить конверт. А я, я не позволю личному преобладать над его интересами.  
- Активировать автоматический режим, - произношу я.  
Сражение началось. Рицка хватает меня за рубашку. Мое сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на него.  
- Соби! Жертва девушка!  
Я чуть не рассмеялся. Я-то боялся, что он запретит мне сражаться. А он просто беспокоится из-за того, что противник - девушка. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Рицка повторяет:  
- Жертва девушка.  
Девушка улыбается.  
- Не переживай, малыш. Я еще ни разу не пострадала серьезно.  
Не стоит называть моего хозяина – «малыш». Да, у него есть ушки, но он достаточно взрослый.  
- Неужели? – переспрашиваю я. - Постараюсь не бить по лицу. Но могу и случайно попасть.  
Она колеблется. Самое время атаковать.  
- Молнии, как тысячи стрел, атакуют со скоростью ветра!  
Боец и жертва застыли.  
- Кин-тян, действуй, – приказывает жертва.  
Боец стоит, оглушенный.  
- Отвечай же! Ай…  
Мои слова-заклинания ранили их. Ее правая рука в крови.  
- Я стараюсь не целиться в лицо.  
- Теперь наш черед атаковать.  
Боец поворачивается к жертве.  
- Может, лучше защиту выставить?  
Дурак, не слушается своей жертвы.  
- Он всего лишь начал… - отвечает та. - Я вытерплю боль, а мальчишка вряд ли.  
Она права, Рицка не закончил обучение. Я беру его за руку.  
- Рицка…  
Может, сегодня ты наконец-то станешь моим господином?  
- Приказывай!  
Он вырывает свою руку. Так же, как и Сеймей. Я готов к любому приказу.  
- Я хочу конверт. Я хочу знать, почему погиб Сеймей!  
Он хватает меня за волосы? Наказание? Моя голова оказывается рядом с его. Он целует меня. Его маленькие губы прижимаются к моим. Хотелось бы мне стоять так вечно. Но Рицка приказал забрать конверт. Он отходит от меня.  
- Победи их!  
Он снова берет меня за руки, а наши противники называют себя:  
- Мы - Неспящие. У нас одно имя. Окунитесь во тьму бессонной ночи.  
Тени сгущаются. И я понимаю, что происходит. Это я виноват, что не отреагировал сразу.  
- Ограничение.  
Цепь соединяет меня и Рицку. Пара напротив нас смеется.  
- Получилось! Мы связали их!  
Рицка пытается вырваться из цепей. Я обнимаю его.  
- Рицка, ты в порядке?  
Он прикрывает глаза от боли. Неспящие заплатят.  
- Нормально.  
Он старается быть сильным. Я глажу его ушки. Он сильнее прижимается ко мне. Я прогоню тьму. Ради него.  
- Это всего лишь сумерки. Атака! Начинаю! Звезды!  
Рицка – ты моя звезда.  
- Свет прорезает тьму. Небеса сияют звездами. Даже в кромешной тьме сияют крохотные огоньки света.  
Рицка – ты причина, по которой я живу.  
- Звезды появились!  
Рицка мой повелитель и командир.  
- Проникновение и поражение. Да будет свет!  
Заклинание сработает. Я использовал нужные слова, я вложил в них душу. Оно идеально. Нас окружает свет, тьма повержена. Я смотрю вниз, на Рицку. Он часто и тяжело дышит. Обнимаю. Девушка приказывает:  
- Кен-тян, убери звезды. Пусть будут тучи!  
И на этот раз боец не посмел ослушаться.  
- Тучи сгущаются… свет иссякает. Звезды уходят, погружаясь во тьму.  
Пока есть Рицка, есть свет.  
- Грозовые тучи сгущаются. Напряжение растет. И вот, тьму прорезают молнии!  
Боец паникует.  
- О, тьма, погрузи все во мрак!  
Я сильнее прижимаю Рицку к себе. Мой свет сильнее. Я произношу еще одно заклинание, Рицке на ушко:  
- Свет, раствори тьму!  
- Почему ты не защищаешься?! – возмущенно вопит чужой боец.  
Его жертва ранена. Связующие цепи сковали ее. Имя Сеймея на моей шее, имя Любимого, начало кровоточить. Скорее всего, потому, что я сражаюсь за Нелюбимого. За Рицку. Всей душой. Противник начинает новое заклинание:  
- Покров из тьмы, что чернее смоли, укрой нас от глаз врагов.  
И вновь мир погружается во тьму. Они не видят света. Я покажу его им.  
- Огонь, опали обжигающей болью. Вечное пламя разгони тьму. Да станет светло!  
Кровь из шрама заливает рубашку. И я ощущаю маленькую ручку Рицки. О чем он думает? Он ведь не знает, из-за чего кровоточит надпись.  
- Черт бы тебя побрал, Соби! Так не честно! Ты используешь наши же заклинания.  
Нечестно? Ими так просто манипулировать.Если ты призываешь тьму, я зову свет. Если ты призываешь тучи, я зову дождь. Если ты ставишь защиту, я сжигаю ее. Это так легко, победить, используя вашу силу. Может быть, вы поймете?  
- Какой же ты самоуверенный! Бесит!  
Похоже, они так ничему и не научились.  
- Теперь понятно, чего он тебя выделяет! Ты подло играешь!  
Выделяет? А знаешь ли ты, что это значит? Быть избитым до полной покорности. Научиться покорятся боли. А после, забыть об исцелении. Он бы сказал, что я отлично повинуюсь. Мой первый господин. Но я для него ничто. Всего лишь инструмент. Он забрал меня от семьи. Из дома.  
- Всех учат одинаково. И хвалит он только за спокойствие.  
Радуйтесь, что вас никогда не хвалили. Ибо хвалит он лишь за полную покорность.  
- Он рассказал мне о твоей слабости.  
Лжешь. Сенсей знает, что у меня нет слабостей. Он убедился в этом сам.  
- Ограничение. Неподвижность!  
Цепь обвивается вокруг шеи Рицки. Ему больно и это гораздо важнее моей собственной боли.  
- Душа и тело скованы. Темной энергией. Ограничение! Ограничение!  
Я еще сильнее стискиваю Рицку.  
- Больно? Твое сердце так стучит.  
Глаза закрыты, но он пытается говорить.  
- Соби… продолжай!  
А затем лижет мой кровоточащий шрам. Сеймей… мой истинный господин никогда не делал так. Он прикасался ко мне только тогда, когда наказывал. Рицка… другой. Он принимает и мои объятия, и мою любовь. Я отдам ему все!  
Мое сердце.  
Мою душу.  
Мою жизнь.  
Он мой Господин!  
- Не смей проигрывать. Ни за что! Я хочу конверт. Принеси! – приказывает он.  
Впервые Нелюбимый отдает команду. Он и раньше приказывал мне, но только сейчас хочет, чтобы я повиновался.  
- Да, господин.


End file.
